1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for electrodepositing on a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for electrodeposition, electroetching, and/or electropolishing in semiconductor device manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of microelectronic devices, metal may be plated on a semiconductor for a variety of purposes. The metal may be deposited to form vias or conductive lines, such as wiring structures. Typically, metal is plated on the substrates and cells of reservoirs that hold a plating solution that includes at least one metal and/or alloy to be plated on the substrate.
Plating baths are commonly used in microelectronic device manufacture to plate at least one material, such as a metal on a substrate for a wide variety of applications. For example, plating baths may be utilized for electroplating and/or electroless plating on substrates of one or more metals and/or alloys.